The Child of Aura
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: Many years ago, Plagg and Tikki knew a boy. He taught them how to live life a little easier using jokes, cookies and crackers, and they taught him how to use his unique and exceptionally rare power, Aura. Skip ahead to the present Plagg and Tikki are with their new chosen ones and the boy is, well somewhere! But when he returns how will the world take it? And why is he so powerful?
1. Chapter 1: The Child of Aura

It all started with one question...

"Tikki, have you ever been friends with other humans that aren't Ladybugs?" Marinette asked in her room one night,

"there was one, Marinette, but that was in the past!" Tikki said half-avoiding the question, then a memory surfaced...

 _Flashback._

 _"Hey Tikki, I know you like sweet things so why don't you share these cookies with me?" A boy asked,_

 _"okay" Tikki chirped,_

 _Tikki tried them and almost did a somersault in the air, she started scarfing them down, by the time she was finished she realised something,_

 _"I am so sorry! You didn't get to eat any cookies!" Tikki apologised profusely,_

 _"I'm okay Tikki, it was obvious you enjoyed them" the boy chuckled,_

 _that was the day cookies became Tikki's favourite food..._

 _Flashback end._

Marinette responded with a "mmhm" and started drawing her latest sowing project, unaware of the magnitude that the question contained...

 _In Adrien's room,_

"kid, I need cheeeeeese! Please i'll DIE without my sweet camembert!" Plagg begged after not being fed for a whopping two hours,

"geez Plagg have you had actual food before?!" Adrien asked in frustration while doing algebra homework,

that question made Plagg think...

 _Flashback_

 _"God damn it Plagg, we have no cheese left! If you want food so bad then have other foods, like crackers, sandwiches or something that is NOT cheese!" a boy said to Plagg frustrated,"_

 _"fine, just this ONCE though, got it? I expect cheese next time!" Plagg said while taking some crackers from the boy,_

 _Flashback end._

"nope" Plagg lied,

"figures" Adrien said back,

Adrien arrived at school the next day and fist bumped Nino, like usual

the bell rung, right as Marinette ran in, like usual.

"settle down, class" Miss Bustier said in a sweet voice,

unfortunately for her, no-one listened except for Marinette and Adrien,

"BE QUIET!" she roared, and all heads turned her way startled,

"good" she said in her nice voice, "now today we are learning about legends, your assignment is to write a ancient legend in detail, DO NOT write one if it has little to no information about it. Now to make sure students do not copy my example, I have written about a quite obscure legend, I will read it out to you now. Years ago there was a great drought somewhere far away and with no rain came no crops, and with no crops came no food. So poverty started and poor people who couldn't afford food either died of starvation or killed other people for their food." She paused to let the tension sink in, "after ten years the drought was still going strong, but one day an old man dressed in a blue robe appeared in the middle of a dying town, his eyes glowed and torrential rain started pouring for months before the skies turned to blue once again, the end." she finished, "now questions?"

several hands shot up, and she pointed to Max,

"how is that possible? Science cannot explain it!" Max asked dazzled,

"well can science explain Ladybug and Chat Noir, or the akumas that Hawkmoth sends to terrorise Paris? She said back,

Afterwards she pointed to Adrien and said "last person"

"what is the power that the old man used called?" Adrien asked,

"it is known very vaguely as Aura, Adrien" Miss Bustier said, "now start researching class!"

Marinette was getting ready to leave for the bakery, she looked around there were no people watching so she let out Tikki and questioned "does Aura actually exist Tikki?" She asked,

"it is quite rare but yes it does" Tikki answered,

Marinette nodded, let Tikki in her purse again and started walking home, the question of what Aura actually is, still in her mind.

Unknown to Marinette, Tikki was thinking about Aura too and the only user of it she ever knew...

 _Flashback._

 _Plagg, Tikki and a boy were in a secluded street, the issue was the boy was glowing a bright purple aura (pun intended!)_

 _"you're extremely lucky kid! Very few humans have the ability to manipulate aura!" Plagg said in a unusually cheery voice,_

 _"Plagg's right, there's only one human recorded that has abilities even referencing to aura!" Tikki said as well,_

 _Though the boy was confused he nodded and started looking at his body excitedly,_

 _"can you guys teach me teach me how to use this power?" The boy asked_

 _Tikki and Plagg nodded and the lessons started..._

 _Flashback end._

Tikki smiled to herself and giggled at his excitement.

A boy with a hoodie walked into a average hotel,

"how much is a one bedroom apartment each night?" he asked in a husky voice,

"35 euros sir" the receptionist said,

"I'll take it" he said,

"35 euros please" the clerk said,

The boy handed him some crumpled notes and left for the elevator.

 _Finally, I'm in Paris. The city that Ladybug and Chat Noir protect, and wherever Ladybug and Chat Noir are, Tikki and Plagg are there too. Watch out world, Lucas White is coming._

 **Author's Note: First chapter done! This story uses the same idea for Aura as The Rise of the Shadow Knight if you haven''t noticed it yet. Adrien unfortunately, won't have the power of aura since this story is not linked storywise to The Rise of the Shadow Knight. I'm excited for what will hppen with this story, but now I gotta juggle The Rise of the Shadow Knight and this one sooo wish me luck! MiraculousDuels out!**


	2. Chapter 2: How To Beat Akumas 101

Lucas arrived at his room and looked around, "I guess it really is nothing to glamorous eh?" He said out loud to himself. "Plagg would've freaked about the lack of beds and cheese" he said again laughing. He turned on the tv and the news came on, the news anchor named Nadja Chamack was saying something about Ladybug and Chat Noir beating their 50th akuma (don't ask me how they know, I got no idea.) "Wow flashy much? Coccinelle and Black Cat were much less showy" Lucas said observing the screen, suddenly a shriek erupted throughout the air and Lucas jumped up... But then sat back down "nah those days are over now, Tikki and Plagg can deal with it." Lucas said again while continuing to watch the news.

Ladybug was already heading to the scene, then an flirty yet humorous voice rung throughout the air. "So another akuma, another chance to express my love for you Ladybug, care to watch me?" Chat Noir said with his signature cheesy smile,

"Not now Chat, we're dealing with an akuma, serious business" Ladybug said back while still smiling at his forward attempt,

Chat switched from annoying to serious mode and said "who's the angry customer this time?" Chat said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice,

"I am the Wrecker! All things that are not worthy in my eyes will be destroyed! Starting with this cheap hotel!" He boomed in a gruff tone,

A flash of fear flashed through Ladybug's eyes, those people... She thought. "LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug's voice echoed throughout the street and superglue fell in her hands, "what am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked to herself,

She used her Spotted Vision and the streetlight, Chat Noir and the akumas hands all flashed red and black (with spots of course.) She got an idea in her head, "Chat, distract him!" Ladybug whispered quite loudly to Chat and thankfully The Wrecker didn't hear them. Chat nodded and started the flow of cat puns which aggravated the akuma and attacked Chat. Ladybug jumped on top of the streetlight and yelled, "Chat back off now!"

Chat did as told and Ladybug tipped the superglue on the villains hands, he screamed out in outrage and tried to get his hands free. "That should hold him! I have to go recharge Chat! Evacuate the hotel as fast as you can while keeping your eye on him can you!" Ladybug asked while her earrings beeped,

Chat nodded and signalled Ladybug to go. Ladybug left and Chat ran into the hotel after temporarily knocking out the villain with a baton to the head.

Ladybug de transformed in an abandoned alley next to the hotel and grabbed some cookies from her purse and gave them to Tikki, but Tikki was only flying around with her antennas twitching like she was trying to find something. "Tikki what's wrong?" Marinette asked, "we need to get back out there for Chat"

Tikki nodded hesitantly and said "just sensing something familiar but I can't pinpoint it... It's probably nothing to worry about anyway" she then ate the cookies,

Marinetti nodded thinking it was the feeling that was natural to Tikki.

"Done!" Tikki said, "now let's go!" Tikki said a bit more frantically,

Marinette nodded and called "Tikki, Spots On!"

Chat was evacuating the hotel and everyone was out... Or so he thought as one of the employees said that there was one more person that didn't seem to hear the alarm. So now Chat was racing to the room where the ignorant civilian was.

Chat arrived and knocked at the door urgently and waited 5 seconds...

Lucas heard frantic knocking and he decided to use his senses... An inhuman amount of destruction energy, must be Chat Noir, he thought and he shouted, "come in!"

"Come in!" Chat heard, he nodded and barged through the door and saw a boy with brown hair with turquoise eyes who had his eyebrow raised at him. Strange, Chat thought, most people go obsessive over me, this boy must be the select few who actually have a level head around me, like Marinette. He pondered,

"Umm we need to go, an akuma is dangerously close to here and he's only temporarily knocked out" Chat said while looking at the strangely calm boy,

On cue a smash sounded throughout the apartment and The Wrecker appeared and Lucas sensing what was about to happen dove behind the kitchen counter and grabbed a rolling pin and his phone, just in case he thought.

"Let's finish _kitty cat!"_ The infuriated akuma roared,

He started throwing bombs at high speed and was true to his name wrecking everything, Chat was barely dodging the explosives then he charged and hit the raging akuma with his baton but unfortunately a bomb went off in the akumas hand. The Wrecker's armour made it so he stayed conscious but Chat wasn't so lucky as he was knocked out by both the force of the bomb and the ear splitting noise of it. The akuma then looked at some rubble and saw some shaking "Piece of cake" the akuma chuckled and he threw a bomb at it but to his surprise it was just a phone set on vibrate, of course now it was dust in the air. Suddenly the akuma felt a overwhelming pain in the back of his head and he looked around groggily and saw Lucas with a rolling pin in hand as a weapon.

"B-bad move kid" The Wrecker struggled through his words as the pain was still flaring,

He started chucking bombs like he did with Chat Noir but to his surprise was dodging them, perhaps more expertly then Chat Noir, and then he threw some small rubble at the wall, the akuma looked at the barely damaged wall in amusement but then when looked back... He ended up with a rolling pin to th face by none other then Lucas. The akuma then fainted.

Ladybug swung in to the apartment and said "don't worry Chat I'll help you?" She looked around, okay one fainted akuma and Chat Noir and a child with a rolling pin?! Did he defeat this akuma?! Wow. She thought,

She purified the akuma and then looked back eager to question the boy... Only he was gone.

Lucas looked from the street to see the swarm of ladybugs fixing everything. A smile came to his face this reminded him of Bridgette and Felix (did anyone guess that Coccinelle and Black Cat were Bridgette and Felix?) He saw Ladybug bounding away with a Chat Noir rubbing his ears from the fight site (I rhymed!) _This will be an interesting adventure. Don't worry partner_ he thought as he looked at the sky, _this is for you._

 **Author's Note: I figured to get the second chapter of The Child of Aura first to get more coverage on this story. Don't worry The Rise of the Shadow Knight fans! I'll do the next chapter for that before this one! Another thing that I thought that some people might ask, in this story Tikki and Plagg can't see through the eyes of the their respective chosens and they won't know about "the boy who saved Chat" until Marinette or Adrien tell their respective kwamis. With that while still waiting for Miraculous Ladybug Season Two, I'll say MiraculousDuels out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucas Goes To School!

_I looked around, I was in a dirt wasteland, I was still in my normal attire. A boy swooped in and landed on the dry ground, he was glowing radiant gold colour. A girl came next to him, glowing a brilliant silver colour._

" _Rouge, what are we going to do?" She asked while looking at the impending darkness upon them,_

" _I don't know Midori; all hell has broken loose." He answered then everything faded to white._

Lucas woke up and growled, it was that dream AGAIN! He seemed to keep having the dream continually over the last few months. "time to get up, I guess" Lucas said,

After the akuma attack, the hotel was restored and everyone was given a week without paying for the inconvenience. That was the good news. The bad news was…

 _Flashback_

 _After the akuma attack, Lucas decided to wander around Paris for a bit before returning to the hotel. Unfortunately, a car stopped next to him, and it was a police patrol car, an officer stepped out and started talking to Lucas. "What are you doing in the streets at this time of the day young man?" He asked,_

" _um wandering, officer," Lucas replied,_

" _or are you truanting?" He asked as he lowered his shades slightly,_

" _I was just walking around Paris; would that be against the law?" Lucas replied keeping his cool composure,_

" _no but truanting is illegal, just how old are you?" The officer asked,_

" _17" Lucas replied telling the truth,_

" _hmm what school do you go to?" He asked suspiciously,_

 _Lucas smirked, this is going to go two ways and if the officer was smart he'd pick the first one,_

" _I don't go to a school" Lucas replied watching the officer's smart-ass attitude fade, "Let's see I'll give you 700 euros (about 750 US dollars or 990 Australian dollars) if you register me to a school and keep your mouth shut about it, and I'll promise to be there tomorrow" Lucas negotiated,_

" _hmm why couldn't I just turn you in now?" The officer asked getting over-confident,_

" _because I could use this taser that was in your back pocket for reasons I'll think that I think you wouldn't like" Lucas replied smug,_

 _True to his word, the officer's taser was gone and in Lucas' hands,_

" _fine then what's your name?" The officer said defeated,_

 _There's no harm in giving him my name since it's not registered in the system._

" _Lucas, Lucas White" Lucas replied,_

" _fine, but no truanting tomorrow on your first day of school, got it?" He said, "also which school?" The officer asked,_

" _College Francoise Dupont" Lucas finalised_

 _As the officer finalised it on his phone, Lucas wiped his memory using aura…_

 _Flashback end_

I don't know whatcompelled me to pick that school, maybe because I walked past it right as the officer pulled me up, anyways I better get ready for school eh?

Lucas threw on a blue shirt and navy shorts with some sneakers and phone in his pocket. He walked out to the school and just when he was about to enter the school… CRASH! Lucas was on the ground and so was one dark haired designer, "oh I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up," Marinette offered,

Marinette held out a hand and Lucas took it and felt a zap of unusual energy, yet he couldn't pinpoint it (it feels familiar because of Tikki and Bridgette) "I'm so sorry!" Marinette apologised,

"no problem umm" Lucas trailed off,

"Marinette" She said,

"Marinette then" Lucas said,

Marinette waved and Lucas ran in the gates.

Lucas put on some shades and used his aura to scan the area, he could sense a hormonal group of teenagers up ahead, they were looking at a poster of a famous model, his name was Adrien Agreste,

Then he could see the same boy walking up with another boy whose name he didn't know, "hey, I'm just letting you know there's a group of girls who are looking for you up ahead at the building," Lucas informed him,

"oh thanks, I prefer to avoid my fangirls. My name is Adrien Agreste," Adrien smiled holding out his hand,

"I'm Nino" the boy with the cap said,

"Lucas smiled and said "my name is Lucas, Lucas White" shaking his hand,

Lucas felt an inhuman amount of destruction energy within Adrien yet he recognised it this time, interesting, this boy is Chat Noir. Does that mean the girl is Ladybug? I'll have to consider that.

Lucas nodded and walked away "au revoir (1)" he waved,

Lucas walked in the classroom he was assigned to and found the same boy and girl he talked to,

"ok class we have a new student today, his name is Lucas. Treat him like you would treat everyone else" Miss Bustier said,

Lucas just smiled and waved, everyone had varying expressions though, Marinette, Adrien and Nino all were beaming at their new friend, Kim and Alix were sending competitive looks at him, probably athletes, Lucas thought, Max looked to be trying to weigh the facts about Lucas in his head, Rose and Ivan were content and Sabrina was curious while Chloe had an unknown look on her face. Lucas seated himself and the lesson started.

Hmm he looks familiar from somewhere, Adrien thought unaware of a certain akuma attack,

Marinette was thinking the same thing but a lesser extent as she didn't see him for as long.

The lesson ended yet Miss Bustier stopped them and showed them a flyer for a fencing competition, yet only Lucas and Adrien grabbed a flyer.

Lucas was walking away from the school when Chloe approached him "hey lukey lukey do you want to go on a date sometime?" Chloe asked while batting her eyelashes,

"no thank you Chloe, I prefer to take relationships slow, plus I already love someone" Lucas replied coolly yet he was greatly surprised on the inside,

Chloe stomped her foot and left while muttering "fine, you stupid goody two shoes,"

Lucas simply shrugged and walked off.

"Hey Tikki we had a new student in class, he's kinda reserved though" Marinette said,

"that's cool, what's his name?" Tikki asked,

"Lucas something, I can't remember" Marinette shrugged,

Lucas? No, it can't be him. It'd help if she knew his surname, Tikki thought,

"for once you're not totally freaking about Ladybug or your fangirls, I'm curious on what brought this change of heart around" Plagg inquired,

"well this kid named Lucas saved me from the fangirls today and I haven't been Chat Noir often enough to worry about Ladybug" Adrien answered,

Lucas huh? Nah it can't be the same Lucas that I knew, Plagg thought,

Plagg and Tikki are probably are suspicious about me now, I'm going to have to be careful, Lucas thought as he walked in his apartment.

 **Author's Note: Another chapter for The Child of Aura is done! (Finally) I'll say this is my most favourite chapter I have ever written!**

 **I have another question for you guys, do you think Lucas is starting to get overpowered? I want him to be powerful but not too much, so can someone please tell me when I'm overkilling it?**

 **Finally how have you guys been? I finished all my exams (for now) and I am so relieved it's over. Anyhow guys, thanks for the support, reviews are always appreciated! Till next time, MiraculousDuels out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rise of Hoodie Lucas!

"speaking"

 _Thinking or flashbacks._

 **Euphuising something** (eg. I'd rather **die** than have broccoli!)

Lucas was watching the news, another akuma attack has transpired, of course they almost got killed multiple times. But they didn't know that, thank the kwamis that this Hawkmoth character was inexperienced as well. _I still need to talk to Tikki and Plagg about that other problem as well, but they can't help if Hawkmoth is attacking Paris, so I'll just have to lend a helping hand, how very unfortunate for Mr Hawkmoth_ , Lucas thought chuckling,

Lucas pulled a hoodie from his backpack, and started putting his powers in it. _This'll take a while, it'll exhaust me for a few hours, I don't mind though. Everything will work out._ Lucas contemplated,

Lucas decided to put on Harry Potter (I don't own Harry Potter obviously) while he was charging the hoodie with resistance, weight etc.

Meanwhile…

"Another akuma purified eh milady?" Chat Noir chuckled,

"uh huh. Changing the subject do you remember one of the past akumas, The Wrecker?" Ladybug asked,

"yeah, terribly unoriginal name. Why?" Chat inquired in his famous cat-like curiosity,

"who was that boy that beat the akuma senseless?" Ladybug asked, "he had some awesome skills" she stated again,

"no idea, haven't seen him in my superhero form or… my civilian form" Chat's eyes widened in realisation,

"what's wrong Chat?" Ladybug panicked seeing his face,

"I **do** know him, he's in my class. He started yesterday, how could've I missed that!" Chat facepalmed,

 _Wait a minute. Now that I think about it the boy I saw looked awfully like… Lucas!_ Ladybug paled in thought,

"oh ok do you mind if I head off early?" Ladybug requested innocently (yeah right!)

"any particular reason Bugaboo?" Chat flirted,

Ladybug just sighed at his flirting attempt, shook her head and with an au reviour from Chat she was off.

Ladybug had an awful lot of stuff to think about when she got home.

After checking no-one was following her, she landed in her room and called," Tikki, Spots Off"

Ladybug turned back into Marinette and her spotted friend Tikki emerged from her earrings, "Tikki, guess what just happened?" Marinette questioned,

"hmm I don't know, what happened Marinette?" Tikki squeaked,

"Chat Noir just unknowingly said that he's in my class!" Marinette panicked,

"wow" Tikki stated,

"Oh and did I ever tell you about what happened in The Wrecker's attack?" Marinette asked,

Tikki shook her head and Marinette began, "well I didn't see much so I'll have to ask Chat for more details, it was the same old fight, I super glued the akuma and we decided to evacuate the hotel since we couldn't figure out where the akumatised object was, now I was almost out so I asked Chat to evacuate the hotel. Then straight after I recharged, the akuma broke out and attacked Chat. When I arrived, there was a fainted akuma and Chat Noir, also there was a civilian that had a rolling pin, who beat the akuma with it" Marinette finished,

"wow, that rarely happens. Now why did you tell me his?" Tikki questioned,

"because that same civilian is in my class. His name is Lucas" Marinette said,

 _This is weird, at first I didn't think anything of it. Now this Lucas character is starting to sound like Aura Lucas!_ Tikki thought,

Chat told a similar story to his kwami and Plagg was surprised… To a lesser extent… In his head "cool kid now I'm gonna go get some camembert!" Plagg said,

Adrien rolled his eyes and started on his homework.

Lucas finished his hoodie and decided to test it out, he also did a similar job to some sneakers he wore. He decided to test them out so he jumped out the window…

 _Should I reveal myself on the next akuma, one of their patrols or when they need it? Decisions decisions,_ Lucas thought as he jumped rooftops.

He was running quite fast; with aura enhanced speed it was always fast.

 _It feels good running again, I haven't run out since…Her,_ Lucas thought sadly,

Suddenly a shriek erupted throughout the air and a roar shook the general area, "I am the Fireman! After you civilians mocked me for my poor abilities, I will burn you with my awesome flamethrower!" The akuma cackled,

The civilians ran away from all the fires but to no avail as they were trapped in a ring of fire, "now you die!" The Fireman chuckled evilly,

The civilians were hoping that Ladybug or Chat Noir would save them, they didn't expect a boy with a glowing blue hoodie would save them with a green shield. "everyone get out of here now!" The mysterious hero commanded,

The civilians didn't need to be told twice as they ran for their lives,

"who are you?!" The Fireman roared,

"you know your name is pretty creative, firemen are supposed to put out fires yet you're causing them. Good use of irony Hawkmoth. Too bad I have to destroy this akuma." Lucas in a hoodie said as he disappeared,

Before the akuma could say anything, Lucas had appeared in front of him and gave his hardest aura infused uppercut, turns out that was a bad idea as the villain blasted off like a rocket.

Lucas teleported again and he slammed the rising akuma back down to earth. The Fireman faceplanted on the concrete road and fainted. Lucas could sense Ladybug and Chat Noir coming so he skedaddled.

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived to find an akuma face down in the middle of the road with massive cracks surrounding him. They were quite surprised to say the least,

"who did this?!" Ladybug asked in shock,

"no idea Ladybug" Chat Noir said back for once not flirting with her,

"I guess I'll purify it then" Ladybug stated as she walked over to the akuma,

Chat nodded his head as he watched her purify the akuma then restore the damage, "see you later I guess" Ladybug said,

Chat nodded his head in slight confusion as he departed as well. This was a strange day.

 **Author's Note: Another chapter bites the dust! Chapter 4 of The Child of Aura is up! If you guys haven't figured it out yet, I upload two chapters of one story (The Rise of the Shadow Knight) then I go to another story (The Child of Aura) and write to more chapters then I switch back and forth. That's the system. Anyways I'm thinking of doing an Easter one-shot for Miraculous soon, that'll be fun. Anyways guys I hope you have a SUPER awesome Easter. MiraculousDuels out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Educator Gets Schooled!

That night, news reports were all talking about a mysterious civilian with powers that saved a group of people from the wrath of the latest akuma, 'The Fireman' and how they were suspicious on what his true intentions were to the whole of Paris.

Many people argued that he was an akuma in disguise, though others countered saying Hawkmoth could only create one akuma at a time. Overall on the Ladyblog, it was a warzone of who was the civilian hero to what he wanted. Ladybug and Chat Noir were asking the same questions, but they didn't fight over it.

Lucas was wondering why the media would kick up such a big fuss about him saving a small group of random people. _Clearly, the media don't know help when they see it, let's hope that they didn't convince Ladybug and Chat Noir that I'm evil._ Lucas thought, He then went to his bed and soon was sent to dreamland…

 _Dream_

 _Lucas was walking along a dark street in an unknown land,_

 _He looked around to check no-one was around before producing a blue light from his hand. With his other hand, he pulled out a phone to check where he was,_

 _No reception, that's awesome, Lucas thought,_

 _He sensed something in the shadows but after checking nothing was there, he walked on._

 _Next thing he knew, one of his most priceless objects was gone. A dagger made of titanium and gold, with a handle of green and red. That was Tikki and Plagg's aura graduation gift to me! It was on me a second ago… I'm going to find that thief! Lucas thought enraged._

 _Dream end_

Lucas woke up, and did the usual to get ready. Soon he was out the door to school.

When Lucas arrived, Adrien saw him and he was about to confront him… But unfortunately for him Adrien shouldn't know what happened at the hotel so he had no choice but to settle his curiosity.

Though Lucas noticed Adrien looking at him all day, he couldn't pinpoint just why he was doing that.

Lucas used his aura sensing abilities to try and guess what Adrien was thinking, but he didn't recognise the colour. _Strange, I thought I knew all the emotions. I guess you learn something new every day._ Lucas pondered,

The day continued and Lucas started to have hopes that he would have his first completely normal day. Oh, he was so close too… But then he sensed huge negative energy coming from one particular creature, an akumatised butterfly heading straight to a stressed looking Miss Bustier.

"NO!" Lucas screamed, all the students looked at him perplexed but he didn't care.

The akuma landed on her locket (she has one, I looked up an image of her) and the signature butterfly symbol appeared around her eyes. The students looked to where he was looking and gasped, their teacher hadn't been akumatised yet but they didn't take any chances as almost all of them ran for the hills, only three remained. (I'm sure you can guess who they are) "Miss Bustier don't give in to him! You can fight it, don't let Hawkmoth's goals consume your own!" Marinette bravely protested,

But just as she said that the teacher replied to Hawkmoth "gladly, Hawkmoth" she said with an insane look in her eyes.

She transformed from kind and caring teacher to a dark and evil akuma. "it seems as if my other students up and left me, that's fine. Three hostages are all I need for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up!" The evil akuma cackled, her eyes then landed on Lucas and she was **MAD** , she grabbed him by the collar and said, "you were that awful piece of scum that defeated The Wrecker! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," The lady snapped at him,

"because you can't," Lucas smirked, and before she could reply he ran off yelling "catch me if you can!"

The teacher looked at the two remaining students then the doorway, "The Educator does not simply let naughty children run away!" She roared in rage before she ran off after him,

"ok um I need to go- ok see ya!" Marinette and Adrien said in unison before running off to transform. Though both wondered the same thing, _how did he run so fast?_

Meanwhile Lucas took off in the streets, and soon after an enraged teacher was following him, though Lucas wasn't thinking about how this could get him killed, rather _should I take this one on with my aura powers or let the cat and bug team deal with it?_ Lucas thought, though another thing he was doing was silently patting himself on the back, (while he ran of course) _Thank my paranoia that I decided to wear my aura enhanced shoes, the only problem is, if I need to step in. My identity is ruined!_ Lucas finished with a grimace,

Lucas, even with aura abilities was starting to get exhausted. He had run like 7km (about 4.5 miles) after all. _Let's see, places to hide…_ He saw a parking lot that was filled with cars, _perfect,_ Lucas grinned mentally as he dived behind one of the more far away cars from the entrance. _Now we wait_ , Lucas grinned. Suddenly he heard her fly in and call out, "oh little Lucas, where are you?" zapping random cars with her magic book,

the cars turned into a jargon of letters, which then promptly exploded. Lucas flinched and hoped that the heroes would come already, _if I must reveal myself because of this stupid akuma… Well I guess it'd only be the heroes that would find anything else out, that is if they show up,_ Lucas thought starting to get anxious when The Educator started getting closer to the car that he was hiding behind. Suddenly a very familiar voice rung out, "hey Educator didn't anyone teach you at school **not** to bully people?" A certain cat's voice rung out,

"I have some urgent revenge to complete, but I guess I'll take you out first. Where's your pathetic bug?" The teacher taunted,

Suddenly a yoyo zipped through the air and whacked the evilised teacher in the back, "this whole generation is rebellious, all kids need to learn how to respect their peers!" The Educator roared,

The fight started after that comment with them trading blows, this akuma was smart as she was using tactics as well as brute force to combat the struggling heroes. _Looks like it's time to make my appearance…_ Lucas thought, (I seriously thought of just ending it here, but I didn't want that. Unlike some people on here. I don't torture people with cliff-hangers! Lol)

Lucas jumped out, and yelled to the akuma, "hey stupid! Didn't anyone tell you not to just learn from the books?" Lucas yelled,

The teacher looked at him, and then she cackled, "you should've stayed hidden boy. Now I get to destroy you!"

A bolt of illegible jargon shot at Lucas, Ladybug and Chat Noir both looked mortified but they couldn't block it in time,

Lucas fell flat to the floor, avoided the shot and got back up, "you missed," he deadpanned,

The Educator growled and sent a thousand more bolts his way (not literally a thousand!) Lucas expertly dodged them all smirking at the akuma all the while, he looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir, who still had shock painted on both their faces. "get to cover and recharge while watching the fight if you can, I've taken opponents a lot bigger than this gal and I've survived. Now go!" Lucas commanded,

While the heroes were confused about how he knew they needed to recharge and what he said about taking on bigger enemies than this, they still nodded, albeit reluctantly as he was still a civilian, they tried to protest but Lucas wouldn't have any of that so they just ran off. The akuma tried to catch them but Lucas tripped her over, The Educator scowled at Lucas before getting up and attempting to fight him, once he could feel the kwamis presence while they recharged watching him, he shouted abruptly (at least to the rest of them) "now that the whole audience is here, it's showtime!" Lucas yelled,

Before the akuma could question what he meant, Lucas used his telekinesis to pull a few cars from the ground,

 _Flashback,_

" _your abilities using Aura include of sensing others' emotions, the enchanting of other objects with aura capabilities, telekinesis, calming people down and the big kicker is it gives you enhanced well, everything! Sight, hearing, speed, volume of voice, generating any aura weapon you need, smell and a bunch of other unknown abilities!" Plagg instructed slightly happy that he could finally teach something to someone else without restrictions_ ,

 _Lucas smiled, nodded and started practicing the basics,_

" _he'll grow up to be a great kid," Plagg said,_

" _I agree," Tikki replied,_

 _Flashback end._

He then proceeded to throw said cars at the stunned supervillain who only barely dodged, straight afterwards Lucas charged up to the confused villain and gave him the biggest kick to the face, and thanks to the shoes, it hurt a lot. He then grabbed the locket from The Educator and smashed it, though when the akuma appeared, he used his telekinesis to freeze it in its place. Finally, he simply waited, _I better get ready for the huge wave of questons the heroes throw at me,_ Lucas thought,

Eventually they did come back and after purifying the akuma, they asked tons of questions, "one at a time please" Lucas chuckled,

"what was that power?" Ladybug asked,

"you better sit down; this'll be a long explanation. Now it's called Aura and it's an almost extinct power across us humans, I can sense emotions, enchant other objects with enhanced capabilities like my shoes, telekinesis, calming people down, sight, smell, speed, awareness, hearing and the power to be extremely loud." Lucas chuckled,

Obviously, Ladybug and Chat Noir were crossed between confusion and absolute shock that there's another superhero.

 _Oh, boy, this'll take a while…_ Lucas thought,

 **Author's Note: Lucas has been revealed! I tried to make a realistic reaction to Ladybug and Chat Noir, did I do alright? And am I rushing into things to fast? What do you guys think? Anyhow I'll probably updating less because of school, you know how it is :( But I'll still try! Another chapter down, the closer we get to the end! And with this one down, I'll say MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
